Make Her Love
by Dreaming Far Away
Summary: Cursed to die cold, heartless, and alone, Prince Draconis' only hope is to make her love him. Ruthless and cunning, he always takes what he wants. He'll have her. Take her. Own her. Possess her in every way. Even if she never loves him, she will always be his. Dark/Possessive Draco, Feisty Hermione, OC, and a play of the "Beauty and the Beast" curse.
1. Prologue-Beauty's Curse

**It's great to be back guys! I really Hope you enjoy this piece.**

 **For future reference, regular text in quotations is spoken aloud while italicized text is internal thoughts or anything that isn't spoken aloud.**

 **I own nothing but my own crazy mind.**

Prince Draconis was beautiful. He was adored and fawned over by the entire magical kingdom from a very early age. He learned the power of such beauty on his sixteenth birthday. When Draconis turned sixteen, he started hanging around a new group of princes from a faraway kingdom. He convinced his oblivious parents to let him stay in the kingdom for a year and a half to study and train in their ways. He learned the ways of using his beauty to woo the ladies, and trained in the art of heartbreaking. He came back a changed man, arrogant and pompous behind the polite facade he showed the court. He responded to the females of the court in a new way, toying with their emotions and making them desperate for his attention.

By the week of his eighteenth birthday, Draconis had stolen and broken many hearts, but one remained intact. Princess Luna Lovegood, sole heir to only other kingdom with the ability to perform magic, was desperately in love with Draconis. She knew everything about him and had practically stalked him for years. He has been the only prince who didn't judge her 'loony' behavior and would speak kindly to her, and she thought he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen.

While sitting in the royal dining room, Draconis let his eyes lazily sweep over the women of the court. He had played with all of them, and it had been terribly easy. He had just received a letter from his friends, daring him to be particularly brutal to someone on the day of his birthday Ball. It was no fun going after the same woman twice, but he never backed down from a dare. Suddenly his eyes landed upon Princess Luna.

" _Silly little Luna with her head is always stuck in the clouds... It will be fun seeing her little heart break_ "

He raised his wine goblet for a long pull to hide the sly smirk on his face. Putting down his goblet, Draconis charmed his quill pen to write Luna a letter:

" _Darling Luna,_

 _Won't you accompany me to the ball tomorrow night? I can't imagine a lovelier woman to have on my arm. It would mean the world to me if you'd join me outside the grand entrance at half past 6._

 _Yours,_

 _Draconis"_

Draconis excused himself from the table and walked up the stairs to his chambers. With a flick of his wand the letter sailed through the air. As Draconis reached the top step, an excited screech met his ears followed by a roar of chattering voices. An evil smirk graced Draconis' face as he shut the door to his chambers. Oh how he loved to play.

Princess Luna's stomach clenched in dread when the sound of chiming bells reached her ears. It was half past seven and he still hadn't appeared. The party was in full swing a floor and roaring laughter and music reached her ears. She wished she could join them, but she couldn't make an appearance without Prince Draconis. She had told everyone that she'd be accompanying him, and if she showed up without him she'd be made a laughing stock.

Just as she had started to wring her hands in an act of nervousness, she heard his voice. As she twirled around, her joyous smile froze on her face. She was met with two beautiful blond aristocrats instead of one, and the female was prettier than any girl she'd ever seen. Draconis looked disinterested with the woman's chatter, but when his eyes landed upon Luna, his face split into an ugly sneer.

"Ha, would you look at that Fleur, the little tramp actually believed me!" Draconis said in an arrogant voice.

"Draconis? But I-I thought you-" her trembling voice said.

"See that's the problem with all you ladies. You think too much. Can't you see I found someone better to spend my night with. Beauty is privilege, and the two of us are far more privileged than you tonight. Now if you'll excuse me wench, I have a birthday to celebrate"

The sound of Luna's heart wrenching sobs were music to Draconis' ears. As they descended the stairs, Draconis tightened his grip on Fleur's ample waist and let a brilliant, easy going smile flicker across his face. Oh how he loved to play.

At the top of the stairs, a transformation occurred. As Luna's head dropped forward, her broken sobs turned to laughter. The laughter was so hysterical that the guard came to check on her.

"Um Princess? Are you alright?" he said.

Her cackles ceased immediately as she raised her head to reveal crazed eyes.

"I am fine Geoffrey. Go back to your post" She said in an icy tone.

As the man hesitantly walked back, Luna walked to the balcony, letting her dark gaze fall over the dancing crowd.

"So you wanted to mess with me Draconis? Toy with _my_ heart? You don't deserve any affection. You don't deserve to even have a heart to love. No one can love a heartless man. You will die alone"

With a flurry of complex wand movements a spell was sent to Draconis. It hit him square in the back, causing him to fall to his knees and scream in agonizing pain. Luna's soft, chilling voice rang in his ears:

"Unless you can make another feel deep, romantic love for you, you will never love again. You will die a cold, lonely, heartless monster Draconis, as you truly deserve. I hope you live unhappily for the rest of your days"

A cold chill swept across the ballroom as Princess Luna made her escape, moving behind the shadows.

Draconis became a truly heartless monster from that day onward, even turning away from his loving mother.

Despite their best efforts, no one in the kingdom could make Draconis' eyes sparkle again.

 **I'm using this picture of Mikkel Jensen as my reference point for my charming, handsome, and cold** **Draco** **in this story and this picture of smirky, feisty, slightly unassuming Emma Watson for** **Hermione** **.** **This is just my personal preference, so imagine them any way you like!**

 **Read and Review to let me know what you think. Thanks!**

 **~Dreaming**


	2. Chapter 1-Stone Cold

**Next chapter! I'm not sure if any of you are still with me. It's been so long…Anyway, if you're reading this please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **I own nothing but my crazy ideas.**

* * *

 **2 years later.**

Narcissa raised a shaking hand to the door before quickly bringing it down and scolding herself. He was her son no matter what, and today was a big day. She shook herself, corrected her posture and rapped sharply on her son's door with a steely determination that faded as the silence stretched on. She knew Draconis was awake inside the room. Slowly she turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Draconis?" She said in a soft voice that betrayed her nervousness. "Happy birthday my dear"

A mirthless chuckle drew her eyes from the rumpled bed to a chair by the window. Her son sat with a wine glass in his hand, swirling the blood red liquid as he looked out upon the kingdom. He looked like a fallen angel, sitting with his legs propped up, wearing only white lounge pants and messy bed-head hair. However, the darkness swirling in his black heart made him more devil than angel.

"Tell me mother, what makes birthdays so happy? We are getting a year older and that much closer to death. I don't see it as a cause for celebration" He said in an icy tone, eyes never moving from the window.

"You've been on this earth for eighteen years Draconis. Reached an age of maturity and wisdom even though certain...circumstances have made you mature far sooner than we hoped. We just want to celebrate your coming of age my son."

She tried to come close to him but he shot her a look that stopped her in her tracks. Stony grey eyes conveyed fire and ice: gaze frozen with indifference yet simmering with raging irritation just below the surface.

"I'm not going to another fucking Ball to celebrate my birthday mother. In case you didn't notice, the last one didn't turn out quite so well for me" Draconis sneered.

Narcissa thought back to his sixteenth birthday, remembering the feeling of loss that swept through her. The unexplained hole in her heart, the chill in the room, her sudden panic when she looked into her son's detached gaze. Every day she mourned the loss of her loving son and prayed he would one day come back to her. They had tried everything to cheer him up, to show some sign of happiness or affection, but every smile she got from him these days were cynical. Cold. As if he mocked the very idea of happiness.

On the day of his seventeenth birthday they had tried again, prepared a grand feast but kept the group to family and close friends only. He'd stumbled down only when forced from the room, drunk and spewing hatred at every person he had once loved. The guests hadn't stayed more than an hour. He had sat at the table, a cold smirk still on his face even as a tear fell down from his eye. He'd known from that day onward he would remain alone for the rest of his life. He'd snapped at Narcissa when she tried to comfort him, pushing her away so hard she hit the table and bruised her hip. Even Narcissa's love had started to fade after that day. One-sided love couldn't last forever.

Snapping back to the present, Narcissa tried for a cheerful voice, "Well my dear, your father isn't getting any younger. You'll need to take over the throne soon, and you need a woman at your side to help balance yourself as well as your kingdom. Today could be a special day!"

Her son stood slowly from the chair, walking towards his mother with a cruel smile twisting his face.

"Have you forgotten, dearest mother, what has happened these past few years?" He said in a mocking tone, "Do you not recall what I've told you in the past? I do not want a brainless twit of a girl who's only interested in my wealth. I don't want to be with someone for the sake of the kingdom. If I were to marry, it would be for love. Seeing as that little tidbit is out of the equation, I will rule on my own. When the time comes, I will pass along the throne to my younger cousin. I don't need a woman and I certainly don't need help from someone like you"

Narcissa stood like a fish out of water, opening and closing her mouth until Draconis quickly lost patience with her. Grabbing her by the shoulders he turned her around, marching her towards the door.

"Good day mother," He said to the dazed woman before slamming the door in her face.

Lucius on the other hand had had enough of his son's petulance. He charged into Draconis' room and upon finding him back in the same position Narcissa had first seen him, Lucius grew even more enraged. Knocking the glass out of Draconis' hand he started shouting in his son's face, his teeth clenched in rage.

"Listen here boy. You are going to be downstairs in your finest attire by seven o'clock this evening. You'll talk to the women, and at least try to have a decent conversation and enjoy the evening. You will dance and you will participate in the celebration or so help me Draconis you will be out of my kingdom without a penny to your name. Do I make myself clear?!"

Seeming completely unbothered, Draconis ran a hand through his messy hair and threw a slow, cold smile over his shoulder that made Lucius long for the loving, easy going boy he once remembered.

"Crystal," Draconis said before turning back to the window, effectively dismissing his father. With the wind knocked out of his sails, Lucius walked out of the room, his own sad eyes meeting those of his wife as they went to prepare for the feast.

* * *

 **Meeting Hermione in the next chapter. I have another chapter written and more coming along but I don't want to add it in all at once just because I have more time on my hands right now.**

 **See you soon,**

 **~Dreaming**


	3. Chapter 2-Blazing Fury

**So...I found this chapter today that has been finalized and waiting for months. Sorry I'm only posting it now. Enjoy!**

 ***I own nothing but a romantic heart and a mind full of fantasies***

Princess Hermione Granger was furious. Absolutely livid. How could her father do this to her?

The princess had always considered herself as a strong, independent woman; she valued intelligence and kindness over wealth and power. She had made such values known to her father, and yet here she was being sent off to the highest bidder. Sure, her headstrong attitude and sharp tongue had turned many suitors away, but surely it shouldn't have come to this. She'd always thought she'd at least have a say in who she was courted by but it seemed even that was being taken away from her. The way she saw it, if a man couldn't handle her then it was good riddance.

"Must you frown so harshly Hermione?" Minerva McGonagall, close family friend and strict chaperone, said to her "soon you'll be a wrinkled old woman like me. Hardly a suitable match for a prince if I do say so myself"

"Oh well then I must frown harder! If I knew frowning was all it took to stop this hideous event from occurring, I would have started ages ago" She snapped back.

"Hermione, you know your father only has the best intentions when it comes to you. You've turned away so many eligible suitors in our kingdom that we didn't have a choice but to look elsewhere! You must control that temper my dear, you could have permanently damaged your last suitor. Poor boy."

"Poor boy!" Hermione said, sparks shooting from her eyes and magic flaring up so much it crackled along her skin "He tried to proposition me out of wedlock and when I said no he tried to force me! I wanted to kill him, but preventing him from continuing his bloodline seemed like the next best thing. Too bad he recovered"

"Hermione I'm sure you're exaggerating. The Nott family is very well respected and I'm sure prince Theodore would do no such thing. You've made it so difficult for your father to find you a match; it certainly was a miracle the Malfoy family sent you this invitation"

"Difficult for...now listen here Minerva. I have always been told that my husband will be of my choosing and I hold high expectations for my suitors. If they don't meet my criteria, it's their fault. Not mine. For father to go and accept the invitation without even mentioning it to me...I'll feel like an idiot, standing in a herd of women just waiting for his fat royal highness to sweep into the room and choose me out of this..this..HAREM of women!"

Even though Hermione had never met Prince Draconis, she would do anything to get out of going to the ball later tonight. The rumors told her he was a right git. Pompous, arrogant, a sleazy charmer: basically everything she's ever detested. Women probably fell at his feet, but not her. She'd never accept such a man. Not in a million years.

Looking out the window, she saw that they were already inside the kingdoms borders. Turning to Minerva she said "I would like you to stop the carriage. I will walk the rest of the way back to the castle. I can see a clear path and need no assistance finding my way."

"Princess, you know I can't let you go without a chaperone. We're almost there if you could just-"

" Stop. The. Carriage. Minerva" Hermione said between clenched teeth. "I will follow orders for the rest for the night if you give me this time of peaceful silence on my own. If you do not, I will make your life living hell"

Minerva saw the storm brewing in her young charges eyes. She would let her have her way, just this once. She knew the alternative would be much more unpleasant.

"Very well" Minerva said with her head held high and her voice sharp. "You have 2 hours before you must be back. I will make excuses to the king. If you are not back before sundown I will make sure your father hears of it young lady. Send up green sparks at the gate and they'll let you in. I'll make sure the guards await your arrival. Try not to get too messy.

"Yes Minerva" Hermione said with a beaming smile. Finally, some time to herself before this madness began. The carriage hadn't even completely stopped before she was out the door, heading towards welcoming forest and sunshine without a backwards glance at her chaperone.

Hermione was in her own little world. She had taken off her shoes the moment she'd stumbled across this large, open meadow, opting to feel the cool grass against her feet as she walked. The meadow seemed to stretch for miles in all directions, though she knew that wasn't the case. She knew she was close to the castle, but in this moment she felt completely at peace. Small wildflowers of different colors were scattered among the grass. The sun shone brightly within the meadow and glistened on the surface of a lake, a short distance away.

When she reached the lake, she knelt down, dipping her hand below the surface. She loved how the cool water felt against her skin. As she drank the crisp, clean water Hermione became lost in thought. She imagined bathing in the cool lake, swimming within its depths. Slowly her thoughts morphed until she wasn't alone in the lake. A deep masculine voice chuckled as a warm body swam up behind her, wrapping thick, muscular arms around her waist and holding her close.

Hermione was so lost in thought she didn't hear the horses hooves coming towards her. Didn't hear the rider's voice shouting halt. She wasn't even bothered at all...until said horse slammed into her side, sending her tumbling into the cool water she'd been day dreaming of.

Sputtering and trying to get her water-soaked curls out of her eyes, Hermione jumped up. The angry tirade started before she even got a glimpse of the person responsible.

"You absolute idiot! Who in their right mind would let their horse run into someone like that? Have you no control whatsoever? My grandmother could control a horse better than your sorry a-" her words cut off when she saw the person looking down at her. He was more beautiful than any man she'd ever laid eyes on. Lush windswept, blond hair, swirling silver eyes, and soft pink lips drew her in and left her slightly dazed. For once she was completely speechless. The cocky smirk slowly forming on his lips was what eventually brought her out of her daze.

"Oh don't stop now sweetheart. I was just beginning to enjoy myself" He said, smirk still in place but for once it lacked the icy, sarcastic edge he normally had. She was...unusual.

Hermione marched up to him, not bothered by the height difference between herself and the rider nor the fact that she looked ridiculous standing there sopping wet and seething.

"I'm glad you can pay attention now. Would have been a little more convenient if you payed attention a few minutes earlier. I would have assumed nobility of this kingdom would have been taught how to control a horse, but I guess that was a bit too much to ask for" Hermione said, glaring up at the man. Only nobility had the wealth to buy or learn to ride horses in these harsh times, but honestly, didn't the man know any better?

"Forgive me sweetheart, Shadow seemed hell bent on meeting you. I was trying to stop him from a mile away."

"Of course. Pompous idiot like you would blame the horse before accepting you have no control. You should be ashamed to even call yourself nobility! Back in my kingdom you would be seen as lower than a peasant until you learned how to ride properly. And to think, such a beautiful horse was entrusted to your care..." Hermione said before reaching out to his horse. The horse seemed immediately drawn to her, leaning into her touch and whining happily at her. She smiled and continued to stroke the horse completely ignoring the man. He didn't like it, not one bit.

"Your kingdom? Where are you from? You know I'm very well known around here. Might do you well to try and get in my good graces rather than my horse's" He said with a raised eyebrow and smug look on his face.

"I respect your horse more than I respect you at the moment, so I'm afraid I cannot comply. I'm...I'm a part of the group that's here for the Malfoy Ball. The Grangers. Speaking of, I must be heading off or I'll be terribly late. Good day!" She said as she kissed the horse's nose and ran off without a backwards glance. Draconis let her get away but watched her trek back to the castle with calculating eyes. He'd look out for this girl again. As rude as she might be, he thought she was breathtaking and found her fire and sharp tongue to be a welcome change from the women he was used to. He had no idea who she was, but she'd be his by the end of the night. He was sure of it.

 **Thank you to everyone who has been following this story from the very beginning. I honestly forgot that I needed to upload this chapter. Please don't hate me too much. Whether you liked it or hated it, please review! I hope you love a fiery Hermione as much as I do!**

 **~Dreaming**


End file.
